With the growth of communication technology, various types of communication networks have been developed that support enhanced data rates and large user base. The growth of these communication networks has been supported by research and development in the field of communication protocols and standards and their increased adoption by the telecom industry. However, due to uneven network deployment and varied terrains across various regions, it may be difficult to obtain effective signal strength of a communication network throughout its range. Hence, communication devices of users located at various regions may receive weaker signals (or no signals) compared to that of the rest of the users. In such cases, calls may not be possible for those communication devices that receive weak signals or no signals at all. Hence, there is a need for a system for smart sharing of communication networks, such as a cellular network, between communication devices to route calls.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.